One True Love
by meisalliam
Summary: A series of stories depicting thre relationship of Legolas and Aragorn can be read alone or with my other stories. Slash AL.
1. Roses

****

Disclaimer: They in no way shape or form belong to me and I only borrow them.

Hi. I have decided to write a series of short stories that are not necessarily involved with each other. They fit into the Happily Ever After series I created but can easily be read alone.

Please review and remember to go read my other stories to.

Legolas placed a quick kiss on the lips of his husband of nearly nine months before going into the bathing room and locking the door behind him.

Aragorn smiled at the retreating back of his beloved. He was brought sharply back to reality by a knock on their chamber door. He quickly checked that the blanket covered him from the waist down, after all there were something's that were for Legolas' eyes alone. He granted entry once he was sure he was decent.

The door opened quickly and quietly and in came Faramir and Eowyn. Aragorn smiled as he greeted them, but was shocked to see Lomion follow closely behind them. Eyes narrowing he readjusted the sheets so that they came up to his chest and looked at his guests once more.

It was Lomion who broke the embarrassment. "It is a nice idea. But surely he will suspect something? How will you hide it?" His voice was a low whisper, just in case Legolas should be listening.

Aragorn shook his head. "I think he deserves a treat after all that has happened and I am sure he does not suspect a thing. Why should he? Every one who has been told has been sworn to his secrecy." His tone held just the right note of irony. "Speaking of secrecy, Faramir, Eowyn, I thought I told you not to tell any one."

At Lomion's anxious glance at the bath chamber door, Aragorn reassured him. "We have a few minutes until he is finished. Back to the pertinent subject, why did you tell Lomion?"

Faramir blushed slightly at this and tried to come up with the right explanation, but Eowyn beat him to it by interrupting. "Crown Prince Lomion is Legolas' brother, he knows Legolas' likes and dislikes far better than we do. I thought if he was brought into the 'secret' we could make every thing 'really' perfect."

Finally Aragorn gave up his glaring match with Eowyn and looked away as they continued to plan.

"It all begins tomorrow?" Asked Lomion in confirmation for what they had just agreed on.

"What starts tomorrow?" Asked Legolas as he came out of the bath chamber, a towel wrapped around his long hair and wearing a robe of white silk, that hung to his mid thigh. Aragorn quickly dismissed Faramir and Eowyn, thanking them for their help. Lomion followed quickly having seen the light come on in Aragorn's eyes at the sight of his baby brother. Suddenly he felt just a little like a third wheel.

"Well, what starts tomorrow?" Legolas asked, drawing close to Aragorn as he crossed the room to use the mirror.

Aragorn cast around quickly for something that would sound convincing. "The important negotiations for the trade agreements, do not tell you had forgotten?"

Legolas elegantly wrinkled his nose as he sat in front of the mirror. Picking up a silver handled brush he looked at his husband using the mirror. "That sounds delightfully boring." Brushing through his damp hair until it lay flat and straight once more, he quickly braided it into his usual warrior's braids. Once finished he checked his appearance once more.

He smiled as two strong arms encircled his waist and Aragorn began nuzzling his neck. Legolas leaned back into the arms of his love, realising almost at once that Aragorn was not wearing a thing. Twirling in the arms, Legolas faced Aragorn and the two met their lips in a passionate kiss.

An hour later the royal couple left their chambers, both wearing broad happy smiles on their faces. After sharing a small fast breakfast the two split and each met up with their respective parties and began their long day.

Aragorn had to talk to his Lords and the Major land owners of Gondor to discuss local taxes and such things. Legolas on the other hand got to spend his time entertaining their wives. The women of the court were by tradition greeted and hosted by the Queen of the country they were visiting; but as Gondor had no Queen the responsibility fell firmly at Legolas' feet.

With a long parting kiss, they parted and walked down separate corridors. Each felt as if they were stepping out to meet their doom.

Arriving at the reception room set aside for the ladies of Gondor, Legolas took a deep breath and walked in.

He was met by a stony silence on his entrance. Five pairs of eyes gave him cold looks from across the room. He was met by Eowyn and two other ladies from court whom he had been getting to know. With a smile Eowyn led him to a chair and sat down beside him. The Lady on his other side also gave him a friendly smile. Legolas knew this had been deliberate, and was to protect him from any unwanted and potentially nasty barbs thrown by the others present in the room.

Legolas indicated for the servants to serve the tea. After everyone had taken a cup and relaxed slightly they began to talk.

Legolas took a sip of his tea and sighed quietly. "I hate tea."

"Why do hate tea?" Eowyn laughed at his frank admission.

"Not every tea. Just _this_ tea, it is just so bland and tasteless."

The Lady beside him, Harina, nodded. "I agree. It is horrible."

Harina and her friend Rachen were the wives of two Lord's, who only a few months ago had been permanently banished from Gondor for repeated physical attacks on Legolas. They were quickly adjusting to their new positions and money. The haunted looks that had at first been present on their faces had fled, much to Legolas' relief.

Legolas had become quite friendly with them both and they began to talk about the weather and the crops, until a rather snooty voice broke in. "Prince Legolas, you should be circulating the room and talking to us all, not just those sitting near to you." Her voice held disdain as she criticised him.

"I apologise, lady…?"

"Rosetta." She was a rather big lady, with a large crooked nose, that looked as if it had been broken at some point in the past. Her hair was a steely grey and pulled so sharply back, that just looking at it made Legolas' own head hurt in sympathy. Her face was heavily lined and coloured with red rouge that was too dark for her sallow skin tone.

"Lady Rosetta, but I was talking to my friends with the full intention of coming to speak to you all in a short while. As you know your husbands will be occupied all morning and I did not wish to rush my conversation. As I said, I apologise for any short comings on my part."

Legolas was boiling inside as he had to humble himself to this bitter self serving woman who just happened to be jealous.

Legolas cast an apologetic look over his shoulders at his friends as he turned to give Lady Rosetta his full attention. He was forced to speak of all things soft. Lady Rosetta was boring him to tears with a discussion on flower arranging when he happened to catch the start of an argument over the other side of the room.

Easily recognising Eowyn's voice, he excused himself and crossed to see what the problem was. "Eowyn, Mellon-nin, what is the problem? Why are you angry?"

Eowyn jumped, not having heard Legolas approach and replied. "I heard this… this… this _woman_." She indicated one of the younger ladies who had only recently married within the last few months. "Say that Aragon and you only married for state and not love. She also said that she was secretly courting the King." Anger throbbed in her voice.

Legolas looked shocked at first but then could not help but laugh. "Come now Ladies, if you all believe that Lady." Legolas scanned his memory for the appropriate name. "Sandriella is bedding my husband; we will just have to ask him."

Legolas stood and was joined by his three friends. They were slowly joined by the others.

Sweeping the Ladies before him, Legolas swept them at a fast pace towards the audience chamber where Aragorn was holding his own meeting. He could hear some of the ladies scandalised whispering at his interrupting an important meeting. Hearing Aragorn granting entry, he pulled the door opened and swept his crowd into the room.

He noted as they moved into the room that Eowyn held fast onto Lady Sandriella's arm to prevent her from moving away. He had a feeling that the lady would have quite a bruise later.

"My love!" Aragorn exclaimed, surprised and pleased to see the blond Elf. Then he took in his face. "What is wrong?"

"Aragorn, I was wondering if you could settle a little matter for me?"

"Of course." Aragorn kissed him as he joined his husband and they both smiled at each other.

"This lady." A gesture at the unfortunate Lady. "Tells me that you are courting her behind both mine and her husband's backs. Now you must understand that I do not believe this, for I know our marriage is based on love. Will you please reassure these Ladies and some of them men who may be present, of that as they seem to be under the impression that we did so only because we were forced and it was out duty only."

Aragorn's look of shock reassured Legolas and his husband whispered to him. "O_io naa elealla alasse. _I love you, Legolas; I have no need for any other."

Lady Sandriella's husband had joined them and was glaring daggers at his wife. "My King and Prince please accept my apologies for my Wife's atrocious behaviour and rumour spreading. I know that we did not all completely accept your relationship at first, but your love is strong and true. You will find if you were to enquire, that you have won the trust and approval of the majority of the men in this room."

Other heads were nodding their agreement.

Legolas acknowledged the Lord and replied. "It is quite all right and I am sorry that I brought this matter forth in such a public manner, but I felt the matter needed to be settled quickly. I was also very angry at what was being said."

With another apology and a bow, Lady Sandriella was made to leave the room by her husband with his hand firmly holding her arm.

Aragorn could see just how uncomfortable Legolas really was over the rumours that had been spread. Making a snap decision he dismissed the Lords, rearranging their meeting until after lunch. Taking Legolas by the hand as soon as they were alone, he led him through the corridors until they reached their chambers.

Leading the way out onto the balcony, he sat Legolas down in one of the two large chairs that had been moved from the chamber so that they could enjoy the sun as they looked out over the white city. Legolas relaxed into the comfortable cushions as Aragorn took the other chair.

Aragorn took Legolas hand again and looked him straight into his eyes. "You do know that I love you and that I would never, ever take another to my bed, do you not?"

Legolas nodded back. "I know. It just seems unbelievable that someone could say something so hurtful and untrue. She just managed to hit on to one of my main fears."

"What fear would that be, sweet one?" Aragorn wanted to keep this conversation going, it was not often that the Elf was this frank and open about his fears.

"That I am unable to provide you with heirs for Gondor. That I fail in my duty." Legolas would no longer meet his eyes.

"Legolas, Melleth, you fail at nothing, I promise you. Heirs are the last think on my mind at present; I am still trying to concentrate on not messing up as King. When that particular need arises we will discuss it, but for know, just be here with me? Without you I do not think I could do this."

Legolas smiled and nodded before they sat back to enjoy some quiet time together.

A bright ray of sunshine hitting his face woke Legolas up the next morning. Sitting up he realised that the heavy green velvet inner curtains that crossed the large French windows were still closed. The beam of light came from a small opening where the curtains had not been pulled completely closed.

Normally the curtains would be opened just after dawn by a servant, as both liked to wake up early and enjoy the suns first rays. Careful not to disturb Aragorn, Legolas pushed himself up from the bed and moved to the windows. Looking out he was surprised to see that it was at least mid morning.

Rushing over to the bed he tried to wake Legolas. "Estel, wake up."

Aragorn simply wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him back into a hug. Rolling over he managed to flip Legolas over until he was trapped beneath him.

"Aragorn. Get. Off. Of. Me! We are extremely late and we have no time for your games today." Legolas tried desperately to get Aragorn to release him.

"No, my love. Today you and I have the entire day to our selves. Faramir and Eowyn are seeing to our duties and we can relax. We, Melleth, are celebrating."

That stopped Legolas in his tracks and his brows lowered as he asked suspiciously. "What are we celebrating?"

Aragorn laughed and place a kiss on Legolas' nose before replying. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

Legolas only scowled further and playfully pouted his lips.

Aragorn laughed again and kissed the Elf once more before standing and holding out his hands saying. "Surprise Number One." He then picked up the blond Elf and carried him into the bathing chamber.

Inside candles filled every corner sending subtle scents into the air. The tub was full to brimming with warm water to which scented oils had been added. Red rose petals floated gently on the top of the water. Legolas placed a kiss on Aragorn's lips and the couple quickly removed their sleeping robes and slipped into the water, together.

Sitting on a ledge, Aragorn pulled Legolas to him and began to massage the pale well muscled shoulders. Legolas lent back even more into his husbands arms and relaxed completely. He hardly noticed when Aragorn poured some scented soap into his hair and rubbed it in.

All too soon for Legolas, the water turned cold and the pair moved from the bath. They lazily walked out of the chamber and sat back on their bed. Occasionally their lips met in a kiss but other than that they were content to just hold each other close. When love is perfect no words need to be shared with your one true love.

Finally Legolas broke the silence. "You said surprise number one. How many surprises can I expect today?"

Aragorn just smiled and replied mysteriously. "Now that, Melleth-nin, would be telling."

They moved out to the balcony to have a lazy lunch when Legolas received surprise number two.

The entire meal consisted of all the Elvish delicacies that Legolas loved. While he liked the food served at the Palace, it was heavy food that men favoured and he often craved the light fair favoured by his own kin.

Legolas also realised that Aragorn had to have hired an Elvish chef for no human could provide such a wonderful feast.

All during the day, Legolas found himself being surprised at every corner. From letter from 'his loved one' wishing him well to presents from Aragorn which included clothing and new weapons.

Legolas lost count of the number of surprises he was given until that evening. He and Aragorn had enjoyed a late afternoon in bed. Happy and tired after doing nothing, he fell into a light sleep. When he woke up he opened his eyes to darkness. But it was not the darkness of night, but the darkness of something covering his eyes.

"Aragorn, where are you? This is not funny any more." Legolas could not stop himself from panicking until he heard his elder brother's voice. "Shush, little One, all is well. I am here to help prepare you and then take you to your next surprise. But first you must change."

"Then unbind my eye." Legolas had a distinct fear of the dark, courtesy of a rather nasty incident when he had been an Elfling. He could only stand it if some one he loved was near him or he could at least seem some light. The blond scowled at his elder brother as he caught his hands to prevent him from removing the blind fold. "Please unbind them, I hate this darkness."

Lomion refused. "Nay, Little One, your eyes need to be bound so that you do not discover your surprise. I am with you and I will not leave you until Aragorn comes to collect you, I promise."

Lomion helped Legolas to dress in clothes that had been set out by the King earlier, and then he started to braid and style the long blond hair.

Finally a knock on the door signalled the arrival of Aragorn.

"I must leave you know my brother and congratulation's."

"Congratulations for what? Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"You will know soon enough, Mellon-nin. Now come, we must walk awhile before we arrive at our destination."

Legolas felt Aragorn take his hands and lead him out of the chamber and down the hall into a corridor.

"_Mas thelich baded?" _ Legolas tried again. (Where do you intend to go?)

"I will tell you when we get there." Was his answer.

Legolas was beginning to get annoyed. The robe he had been forced to put on was long and it was hard to walk in it, especially as he could not see where he was going. After walking for fifteen minutes they arrived.

Aragorn removed the blind fold and revealed the garden of the Citadel. Lights flickered red in the trees as lanterns hung from tree branches and other trees and plants were decorated with strips of bright joyful fabrics.

Legolas gasped in astonishment. "This is beautiful, but I still do not know what we are celebrating. It is not our anniversary or my begetting day, so what…" He trailed off taking in the beauty of the late afternoon sunshine.

"Well, in a way, my Prince, we are celebrating our anniversary. It is exactly twelve months to the day that we first did this." So saying Aragorn covered his husband's lips with his own after a minute the two sank down onto the ground and continued kissing with passion.

"It is an entire year to the day since I first kissed you. We were still travelling with the Fellowship beside the lake, do you remember?" Aragorn pressed.

"How could I ever forget? I had always loved you like a brother and friend. But I always knew I loved you far more than that and that night, when we kissed I saw fireworks."

The couple relaxed on a blanket that had been placed on the floor especially for this purpose to watch as the sun set for the night.

"That is why there were twelve surprises, was it not?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, one for each month that you have lightened up my life." Legolas once more felt hot tears gather in his eyes and blinked them away; as Aragorn's raw emotion came through in the words.

Aragorn led Legolas over to a chair that had been brought to sit among the trees. "I love you, Legolas, but these words seem inadequate when talking about your beauty or your light. Look here." He held up a mirror to Legolas' face and the Prince could see for the first time that interwoven into his hair were flowers. The most romantic flower of all, deep red roses. "I have used one hundred and thirty two roses today. The ones I put in the bath and on the table, now the ones in your hair."

Legolas looked deeply into his husband's eyes only for Aragorn to start to recite a poem.

__

One rose to show your beauty

Two to show your fine

Three to show your loving self

Four to show your mine

Never can a rose

Show how wonderful and fair

Now and for ever more

Always know I care

Five roses to show your heart

Six to show the truth

Seven to show your glory

Eight to show your youth

Never can a rose

Show how beautiful and light

Now and forever more

You are perfect, you are right

Nine roses to show your love

Ten to show your face

Eleven to show your wonder

Twelve to show your grace

Never can a rose

Show how truly spectacular

Now and for evermore

I hurt when you are far

Aragorn sank down onto one knee in front of Legolas and said. "I love you and every day the love I hold for you only grows."

Now Legolas could not stop the tears from falling and he lent forward and brushed his lips over his husbands. "Many thought that you were w mere ranger, but I always saw more. I always saw you as my Kin, behind all the clothes and style of the rangers."

Then he began to sing slightly.

__

Ilya i na umirilya, la ilye yante ranya nar vanwe; i tulca enwinawe uquela, nure sundar arahtier

la ringwenen. Erinillion nare nuva coivana, cala lumbellon tuiuva; encarna nuva nacil i ne racina, i urina ata nuva aran.

They let their lips meet once more in a heated kiss before lying together on the warm blankets.

"I love you, my Greenleaf, and I have you to thank for making me the man I am today. I pledge to you this night that I will never leave you and I will be beside you until the end of all Arda."

Legolas returned the vow and then said. "It started with curiosity, continued due to trust; lasted because of Respect and was solid thanks to love. It looks as if we may have you add devotion to the long list of words to describe what we have." Legolas finished smiling.

"Nay, I only need one word to sum up how our relationship is: Wonderful."

Aragorn picked up a hidden bunch of a dozen red roses and handed them to the Prince who inhaled their sweet scent and smiled lost for words. "I love you my Greenleaf."

Hi again. Did you like I hope you did.

The poem said by Aragorn is a Meisalliam original and I hope that you liked it. The sons sung by Legolas is the one written about Aragorn in the book.

Please review Thanks.

Love

Meisalliam


	2. Lint

****

They do not belong to me no matter how much I wished they did.

This is a pointless little fic that I promised to write ages ago. About Legolas and piece of lint. It is also an apology for the time it is taking me to update Era. I am struggling under a major workload at the moment.

Please review and let me know if you like it.

Legolas glared daggers at the tunic. No matter what he tried. The little piece of white lint would not shift from the dark green tunic. Legolas had offered to put his clothes away for himself today as the citadel was bust getting ready to celebrate Yule and the chamber maids had not time to do it themselves. And some how in the process of placing tunics and robes on wooden hangers he had dropped Aragorn's favourite on the floor.

He considered calling one of the servants up to the chambers to remove the lint but was embarrassed at the thought of not being able to do anything. He, a great warrior in the war of the Ring, a respected Prince in two kingdoms unable to remove a small piece of fluff.

Surveying the room he thought back over what he had tried. He had attempted to picking it off but it just seemed impossible to get a hold of. He had blown it but it just flew to another part of the tunic. He even had tried an old way he remembered one of the servants in Mirkwood doing. Using a small piece of sticky paper to get hold of the fluff. But all he had managed to do was get glue on to the tunic as well. After sponging it down to get rid of the mark the lint still refused to move.

Legolas had never felt quite so stupid as he did at that moment. He was just considering one last attempt when King Elessar entered the room. Whirling round with the tunic behind his back he smiled at his husband.

"Aragorn I was not expecting you back for a while longer." Legolas told the King trying to stop the King moving any further into the chambers..

"I have never heard you sound that disappointed to see me. Is there another lover in this room I should perhaps know about?"

Legolas gave an over exaggerated laugh. "of course not. Do not be ridiculous." Legolas leant over and kissed his husband on the lips and the kiss deepened and ended up one of great passion.

A few hours later Legolas and Aragorn lay happily cuddled up on the large bed together. Legolas gave a loud yawn and cast his eyes around. When they settled on the tunic he winced slightly. The last few blissful hours had managed to distract him from that dratted piece of lint.

Giving the offending garment one last look he noticed that the lint was gone. That the horrible evil piece of white fluff had vanished. Smiling triumphantly he was about to hang the tunic up when Aragorn called from the bed.

"Did you know you have some Lint in your hair."

****

Well there you go. Do you like should I maybe write a few small humourish pieces or was it awful????

Loads of Love

Meisalliam


End file.
